<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathroom Fun by doveofpeace9910</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085154">Bathroom Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910'>doveofpeace9910</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, PWP without Porn, Quickies, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick quickie since they can't help themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathroom Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the shortest fanfic I've ever written lol, but I wanted to post it to get a feel out for the characters. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>She looked so innocent. She was so perfect it almost didn't seem real. Mazikeen had been through too much in life to deserve such goodness from another person. The way Eve's lips brushed against her made her weak in the knees, something she wasn't familiar with at all. She was used to being in charge; in control of her emotions, yet Eve was the only person to make her feel this way. When Eve pushed her against the wall of the Lux bathroom, she groaned into the kiss. There were so many things Maze wanted to do to her, it was overwhelming. She didn't know which one to do first; so, she settled on picking her up, causing the shorter woman to squeal as she wrapped her legs around her athletic body. Maze slipped her tongue between her lips, colliding in the most delicious way. She propped Eve onto the sink as she settled between her legs. Maze could feel the pulsating heat off of Eve's center. "Door." Eve husked. "Lock, the door." she struggled to get that simple sentence out from the older woman kissing and nipping at her neck. Without moving, she stared hard at the door, causing it to lock with her powers, something she hardly needed to do, but she was not about to move away from this situation. "God, that's hot."</p><p> </p><p>With an evil chuckle she leaned into Eve's ear and whispered, "God's not here. Just me." This apparently caused Eve to moan as she felt a talented tongue nibble on her ear. It was making her squirm and wetter by the moment. Maze ran her hands up her long white dress, finding out that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "No underwear?" she smirked. "Expecting something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmf, please Mazikeen. I can't wait any longer!" The way she whined made her smirk. It drove her wild knowing she made her feel this way. She wanted to fuck her senseless and tease her until she felt like it at the same time, making her skin feel like she was on fire. As much as she wanted to tease her, she couldn't help the way Eve was grinding against her hand. "Please baby, please fuck me. I need you." Once Mazikeen looked into those lust blown eyes, yet filled with such need, she was a goner. She slipped three fingers into her easily. Eve wrapped her arms around her neck for support as she began bucking onto her. "Oooh yesss!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so wet for me." Maze groaned. She began to pump harder and faster, feeling the woman under her clench tightly around her fingers. "Fuck!" She then pulled the top of her dress off her breast, once again exposing bare flesh. Her breast were so beautiful and perfect. She wanted to comment on it, but instead, she inhaled her dusky nipple into her mouth, flicking it with a fever making it hard so she could suck on the bud hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck Mazikeen!" she gasped. She tangled her fingers into shorter brown locks, holding her there. The darker woman moaned against her breast before making her way back to her mouth. The kiss was passionate and dirty, just how Maze liked it. She began fucking her harder, pulling her hair back to she could watch her come undone.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to watch you come for me." Eve closed her eyes for a moment before she heard, "Look at me!"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she made eye contact, she was falling apart. "Oh yes, yes! Mazikeen! Fuck! Fuck me!" Maze watched hungrily as she proceeded to fuck her harder until she was squirming and shoving her off. As Eve was trying to catch her breath, Maze put her fingers in her mouth one, by one. She started agape as Maze did this, making her wet all over again. "You're going to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the plan." she grinned. "I want to make you come again," kiss," and again," lick, "and again. I want to pleasure you until you can't take it anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" she whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you can count on it."</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>